Fun before the Festival KatiexSasori Hentai fanfic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a Hentai fanfic with an O.C. and Sasori. Sasori and Katie got ready to go to a festival but decided to have a little fun before they left.


Warning: Contains O.C. stuff, swearing, nudity, and hard core Hentai.

"Sasori!" a teen girl with long Brown hair; Husky ear; and tail squealed, jumping on a man with Red hair.

Sasori smiled, and hugged her.

"Yes Katie?" Sasori asked smiling.

Chichi your back! Katie squealed licking his face.

Sasori smiled and laughed as he picking her up.

"I wasn't gone, that long was I?" Sasori asked, smiling.

"Not gone for long my ass, you where gone for three days, I missed you so much" Katie said, cuddling into his chest.

"I missed you too" Sasori said, hugging her tight.

"Hey I have something planed for us" Katie said, wagging her tail.

"Alright let me put my things up, and we can go" Sasori said, smiling,

"Ok Chichi" Katie said, wagging her tail.

Sasori put her down, and walked to his room. He put his things down, then walked back out to the room, back to the waiting teen.

"Yay, lets go" Katie said, wagging her tail, and wraps her arms around one of Sasori's arms.

Sasori smiled, and started to walk.

"Be careful honey" a woman with Blue hair said.

"We will Mom" Katie said, turning back to the woman.

"We will Konan-sama. Sasori said, smiling.

"Konan I need you!" a man called from anther room.

"Coming Pein!" Konan said, running off to the other room.

"Bye Mom!" Katie said.

"Bye!" Sasori said.

"Bye dears!" Konan said.

Sasori smiled, and started to walk to the door again.

"So what do you have planed for us today?" Sasori asked, looking down at the teen.

"I'm not telling" Katie giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't make me put that tongue, to better use" Sasori purred smirking.

Katie blushed, and smirked back.

"Mmm, later Chichi" Katie purred.

"Mmm, how much later?" Sasori purred.

"Not telling" Katie said, giggling.

"Aw" Sasori whined, playfully.

Katie only giggled, and pulled him out of the base. They walked for about an hour, before arriving in town. She then dragged the man to a near by store.

"Ok, what are you up to?" Sasori asked.

"You'll see" Katie said, dragging him inside.

"Welcome back Miss, is this him?" a woman asked, smiling.

"Yes" Katie answered, smiling.

Sasori looked from Katie, to the woman a bit confused.

"Right this way Sir" the woman said, smiling and walking away.

"Go on Chichi, follow her" Katie said, smiling.

Sasori sighed, and nodded following the woman Katie, giggled as she watched him follow.

"Here we are" the woman said, smiling.

Sasori looked around, at the kimonos.

"Uh?" Sasori said.

"Oh I'm sorry, the young lady ordered a kimono for you, and she wanted you to pick one out" the woman said.

"Oh" Sasori said.

The woman showed him, many men's kimonos. Sasori looked them over, and picked out a dark Red and Black kimono, holding it up.

"Katie, what do you think of this one?" Sasori asked.

"Oh I like it a lot, it would look great on you Chichi" Katie answered.

Sasori smiles, and hands it to the woman. The woman smiles, and walks to anther room, shortly coming back with a light blue kimono, with light pink peddles on it.

"I have your kimono ready for you, Miss" the woman said, walking over to the teen.

"Oh thank you" Katie said, smiling.

"I do hope you will come, and buy your other kimonos, from here again" the woman said smiling.

"Oh I plan on it, when I need too that is, thank you" Katie said.

The woman smiled, and Katie took the kimonos then Sasori's hand, and walked out of the shop.

"Why did you get us kimonos?" Sasori asked.

"Well there's a festival in town, and I wanted to go" Katie answered, smiling.

"Oh alright, lets go home and change" Sasori said, smiling.

"Ok" Katie said, smiling.

They walked back to the base, and to Sasori's room walking inside. Sasori shut the door behind them, and Katie walked over next to the bed. Sasori watched as Katie, started to get undressed. The Red head licked his lips, as he watched moving closer. The teens ears flicked, and she looked back at him smiling, as she started to pull her shirt off. Sasori quickly moved inches from her, while her head was covered by the shirt. Katie pulled her shirt off all the way, and looked at him.

"Mmm" Sasori purred, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulls her close to him, making her bear breasts rub agent him.

"C-Chichi, we have to get ready for the festival" Katie said, blushing.

"It can wait, I want you now" Sasori purred, leaning up closer to one of her ears.

"Bu- ah" Katie moaned, as Sasori took her ear into his mouth, and started to suck on it gently.

Sasori started to rub up, and down her sides slowly, making her moan louder as he licked, and sucked at her ear.

"Ah o-ok, it can wait, you win" Katie moaned.

Sasori smirked, and stopped sucking reaching down, pulling her pants down slowly, then grabbing her panties, slowly pulling them down.

"Chichi not so slow" Katie whined, as she pulled his shirt off.

"Mmm, but the wait, makes the sex so much, more fun" Sasori purred, reaching up unsnapped her bra.

Katie pouted, and her ears went back close to her head.

"I know, but I'm like you, I hate waiting" Katie whined, pulling his pants down.

"Mmm I know" Sasori purred, pulling his boxers down, before the edger teen hand the chance.

Sasori quickly picked her up, as she crushed her lips to his, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasori walked her over to the bed, lying her down with him still over top of her, never breaking the kiss. Katie reached down, with one hand taking Sasori's length, into her hand and placed it at her entrance, making it rub around the outside. They both moaned into the kiss, and Sasori took the hint thrusting in slowly, Katie broke the kiss, and moaned.

"Sasori mmm!" Katie moaned, as the man over top of her, thrusts harder and faster.

Sasori thrusts harder and faster, making the teen under him moan louder, as she throws her head back. Sasori leaned down to get deeper as he grabbed her hips, lifting her up a bit thrusting harder and faster, then before. Both of them moan out loudly.

"Aahhh Sasori, it's so good!" Katie moaned, loudly.

"Oh God Katie, I know!" Sasori moaned, loudly.

Sasori picked up speed, starting to slam into her. Katie screamed with pleasure, digging her fingernails into his back. He kept his rhythm, and pace for an hour more.

"Aahhh, I'm going cum!" Katie screamed, with pleasure.

"Aahhh, me too!" Sasori moaned, loudly slamming into her.

Katie screamed out in pleasure, as she came on his and her hips. Sasori slam into to her a few more times, before coming hard, and deep inside her.

"Aahhh!" they both moaned loudly.

Sasori slowly pulled out of her slowly, falling down onto the bed next too her, panting. Katie lay next to him panting and they both lay there for a moment or so. Katie sat up, and crawled off the bed then walked to the bathroom.

"Come on Chichi, we need to take a show, and only a show, then get ready for the festival. Katie said, turning on the water.

'What? But can't we wait a little longer, I'm trying to catch my breath here" Sasori panted, sitting up.

"Come on, you can catch you breath in here" Katie said.

Sasori sighed, and nodded getting out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. They stepped in, and started to shower, only a few moments into the shower Sasori, got touch again. Katie said no, Sasori did a bit a whining, but got no where.

"When we get back, if we keep having sex, I'll miss the festival" Katie said, turning the water off.

"But I can't keep my hands off you" Sasori purred.

"God you're worse then Okami" Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"And you would know how bad she, is how?" Sasori asked, razing an eyebrow, smirking a bit.

"It's not like that" Katie said, blushing a bit putting her kimono on.

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Sasori asked, smirking more.

"Just get dressed please, and drop it" Katie said, finishing.

Sasori only smirked, and got dressed, Katie walked to the door followed by Sasori, still smirking.

"You really want to know how, I know how bad she is right?" Katie asked, turning to him.

"Mmm, why yes I do" Sasori purred.

Katie smirked a bit, and walks out of the room, followed by Sasori.

"Now listen, and watch" Katie ordered.

Sasori watched, and listened.

"Come on Zetsu, I'm horny again" a White haired teen whined.

"I know Okami. **When aren't you horny?"** a man with green hair asked.

"Oh so you're saying you don't want to have sex, with me anymore is that it Zetsu. Ok fine, I'll go find someone else to fuck me, Kisame!" Okami called.

"No, no God, no! **Look I'm sorry, please don't go, I'm sorry!"** Zetsu said, grabbing the White haired teen by the arm, pulling her back into the room.

"Did someone call my name?" a Blue skinned man asked, walking to the hall.

"No Kisame, sorry I thought I lost something, and wanted you help to find it" Okami said, smiling as she pocked her head out the door.

"Oh ok, its alright just call me if you need me" Kisame said, walking away.

"I will" Okami said, shutting the door behind her.

"Ok never mind, she's far worse then you" Katie said, giggling.

"Come on before they start, she's gets loud, and I do not need to be walking around hard" Sasori said, sighing and walking to the door.

Katie giggled hard, and followed as he walked out the door.

THE END.


End file.
